


daydreaming | savibarry

by alehzoka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is Savitar, Daydreaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Nora West-Allen is Alive, Reformed Savitar, Savitar Needs A Hug, Two-person love triangule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alehzoka/pseuds/alehzoka
Summary: Enigmatic daydreams.Strong desires.Strange dreams.Weird feelings about... himself.but, somehow, its not himself.....
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Savitar, Barry Allen/Savitar/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. He Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work here, my first work in almost....4 years? and in ENGLISH (not my native language) so pleeease be kind and dont laugh lmaoo
> 
> I decided to make a different Savitar from most of fanfics I already readed about. The Savitar from here is reformed. He has still his problems but,  
> he is no longer with the risk of being erased of time. 'Cause Barry and the STAR Labs saved him, but he left.

_Guess what? I will never stay away from you. Because... you are me, and I am you. You're mine and I'm yours. You cannot deny this... ~~Come find me~~ _\- Savitar said to him. 

....

....And he waked up. Barry doesn't knew anymore distinguish what was reality and not, in that moment. Just waked up, sleepy and confused, he looked at his side, looking for Iris but didn't see her.

_She must be wake at this... time._ \- Allen looks at his cellphone. 6AM.

Correctly. Because Iris already woked up, and actually just went to work, lefting a note for Barry, that she was following a lead.

He gets up from the bed, fastly take a shower and go to the living room, just relax a little bit. Your head is confused as fuck with this... last dream - **Lasts**. dreams. actually. - He tries hard remember everything, but almost nothing comes into his memory. What he can remember... is a silhouette he recognizes a very familiar face.

_Is...he back?..._ \- The scarlet speedster thought. Looking at the window, he sees a well-known silhouette, standing in the top of the next building, just looking at him, from a distance. 

Then he gets up, again, and walks to the window, with a heavy breath, doubts in his mind and closes the curtains. Putting your own hands in your eyes and pressing them, thinking it was just another daydream in his mind... he slowly removes his palms from his face and the silhouette is no longer there anymore. 

After yesterday's fight with a new meta human enemy, Barry still felt the pain running his body, being eliminated thanks to his speedhealing, but still was hurt. He walks away from the window, goes to kitchen, get a glass of water.

\- _Barry?_ \- The calm and deep voice of his time remnant makes he wonder. Its was really him...?... He was paralyzed. He knew it. He knew who was. He knew your time remant was there. Behind him.

- _...Savitar...? It's...really, really you..?_ \- Barry turn himself slowly, with pain, and still paralyzed, and finally remembering his enigmatic dreams - which were now returning to his mind, at looking to Savitar.

\- _Who else was going to be...?_ \- Savitar quickly awnser him, and smirks. - _Heh... sorry_. - He looks at the scarlet speedster, and walks to him, waiting some reaction.

- _I.. missed you._ \- Barry, without even blinking, let go. And he realizes that it came in a weird tone. Like... he needs him like a drug. As if, he was on a abstinent...which was over. Your eyes couldn't fix themselves anywhere, any place, anyone but Savitar. And how he was now. All in black, as always. But in some way...hurt. 

The original aprroaches of the time remnant, wanting to touch him, hug him, but fearly stops in the middle. Savitar, knowing of Barry's intentions - from the way he could still feel him - takes his hand to his own face, and smiles at him. _\- It's okay. I trust you enough to let you do this_ \- Savi says, and laguhs. Same as Barry, he was happy to see Savitar.


	2. Confort

Barry was so happy to see him, fine and alive. With a priceless smile, he strongly huged the time remnant, not intending to let him go, the future-Barry returned.

\- _How are you...? I saw the news, you got your ass way too kicked -_ Savitar, leaving the embrace and looking at him, showing some worry about all that harm in Barry's body. He could feel it. And tried to touch Barry's face but he walked away to the living room.

- _I'll be fine soon, Caitlin said. -_ Barry take a glance at him, sitting on the couch, while Savitar walked to the window, looking at the street - _I am fine. I promise._ \- Saying those words, Barry thought he could avoid all this weird feelings he was feeling right now. Pure happiness, and the heart so calm, in peace looking at himself standing in front of the window. But at same time it was not... _himself?_ He only feels this way with one person - Iris. - until now.

Savitar looks through the window and smirks. He could feel Barry was lying to him, but didn't said anything, just let it be

The day was starting and soon Iris would be back. Barry invited Savitar to sit in his side, next to him, and the time remnant sat down. - _So... did you found what you were looking for? I mean, when you left, you said that.. here wasn't your real place. Because of me._ \- Barry, shyly, started a new conversation, trying to avoid the awkward feeling in the air.

\- _I--... No. I didn't found anything._ \- Savitar, reluctant, said, and he looked at his hands... he was shaking a little bit - _And.... I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, when you cured me... -_ He referred when Tracy, Harry and Barry saved him, without anyone else of S.T.A.R. Labs knowing - _And for the things before that... I--... heh_ \- Refering to the almost-murder of Iris, and the murder of H.R., Barry looked at the time remant, waiting for him to look at him too, but he was paralysed, in his own shame and remorse - _I can't even look directly at you, heh.... I'm-- I'm sorry, Barry._

\- _Hey... -_ The scarlet speedster looked at him, and touched his hands. - _Savi... Look at me.._ \- Calmly, he asked to Savitar - _Please. Look at me. It's okay. -_ Savitar was getting emotional, trying to hold on the tears, and Barry conforts him - _I already forgave you for all those things. Its okay.... I'm here... For you. I will help you. Like I promised. -_ Barr wipes the tears from The time remnant's face.

 _\- I_ _know, I have to pay for all this suffer I caused. And I will, I promise...._ \- Savitar finally stare directly to Barry, insecure - _I know my words worth nothing to you. You once gave me the chance to get help and I blowed up your lab and almost-- -_ Barry interrupts Savi, and hugs him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shotout to by fellow friend Ryan, who are helping me to write this fic in english! Love u boiii

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if i will continue this... i think i can 
> 
> aaaaaa i dont really know
> 
> but hope someone likes....
> 
> if you like this, thank you very much for reading this
> 
> this is bad im literally with the google translate open here LOL 
> 
> but i LOVE this pairing and i promise i will get better at this!! Love y'all! Stay safe!


End file.
